


are you falling in love? i've got a feeling you are.

by cupk1d



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bisexual David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupk1d/pseuds/cupk1d
Summary: someone gifts David a rose.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	are you falling in love? i've got a feeling you are.

**Author's Note:**

> i've dissapeared,but here am i once again. this is the first time i write something with more than 2 characters,and with a more "complex" type of scenario,so im sorry if it feels a bit messy.

February 14.  
a day loved and hated by many: Valentine's Day.  
Funny how the world had to turn a festivity based around a martyr into worthless,cheesy commercial bullshit,and no one would even try escaping it.  
The Mythic Quest department had already added their special edition weapons,they also added cherubs that would shoot pink arrows into your enemies eyes. great idea,needless to say.  
There was a celebration,accompanied by chocolate and coffees for everyone,and then they went back to work.

David took the elevator up to his office: he was checking his phone,scrolling through his Instagram feed,full of cheesy happy couples.  
He didnt mind,good for them,actually. it's always nice to see some wholesome content.  
Yet,he had to admit: he felt a bit of envy towards them; ever since he got divorced,it had always been the same: he would spend his nights home,drinking his usual red wine as he watched some weird true crime documentary,which would lead to him falling asleep on his couch and then waking up to some weird cooking program at 4 am.  
He suspired,as the doors finally opened.  
"whatever,maybe next year will be better." He thought as he walked to his office.  
That actually cheered him up,because who knows what the future holds? he had always been pretty optimistic about it.

"Good morning David."  
Jo said,as he walked into the office,she was finishing up some stuff on her Mac,sitting on the couch.

"Oh! good morning,Jo. Didnt expect you to be here already."  
he replied,kindly smiling to her. There was a moment of silence,in which David was hanging his jacket on the coat hanger.

"Have you noticed what's on your desk?" she said,breaking the silence while looking up to him,with a smirk on her face.

David had a confused,yet surprised exspression,as he turned back to his desk;  
A rose was laying right next to his computer's keyboard: not your usual red rose,it was a pale kind of pink. it was beautiful.  
He picked it up,examining it,with a grin upon his face: he felt so .. loved,and joyful; like a million of butterflies were going around in his stomach.  
There was a red note,right next to it on his desk. it was printed in a really cute font,dark blue coloured. It read "find me."  
and so,David bravely took this challenge.

"It was already here when i arrived,if that can help." Jo added.

"So .. I assume you probably dont know who put it there?" he said,as he put the little note in his jeans pocket.  
she looked up for a minute,shrugging her shoulders.

"Well,i've never said that."

___

After spending 10 minutes trying to convince Jo to tell him who did it,he decided to start his adventure,looking for the mysterious individual who decided to gift him such beauty.  
As he walked into the workplace,he met Poppy,she was going around holding some papers;  
She immediately noticed the flower he was holding; grinning,she went up to him.

"Oooh,look what you got there!" she excitedly exclaimed,clapping her hands as she approached him.  
"Who is it from,huh?"

"That's the point." he said,pointing it to her.  
"I dont know yet. I'm looking for said person,right now,actually."

"Secret admirer,then!" Poppy drammatically gasped,making David chuckle.  
"Well,it wasnt me,as you saw. been just .. working on the game,and then came down to celebrate around the same time as you. But i hope you find them as soon as possible! I cant wait to see who this lucky person could be." She added,giving him thumbs up,and then patting his shoulder as she walked away.

David just stood there,looking at this sea of people sitting in front of all those computers;  
He began thinking,and he knew it couldn't been them: he didnt really talk to those workers,beside when they had to speak up about issues regarding their jobs,and they didnt even know where his office was. Of course,they could've asked,but he didnt really think they cared about him in that way.  
Plus,they probably didnt even know he was bisexual.  
He had only recently came out,but only to those close to him; the workplace was mostly populated by males,and most of them looked as straight as a ruler,but you'd never know.  
And so,he decided to go to Ian,not to see if it was him behind the act (he didnt even want to imagine that,to be honest.),but to ask if he actually saw the one behind it.

"uh,Ian?" he said,as he peaked from the door frame.

Ian was sitting behind his desk,looking at his phone. He was holding a pencil with his other hand,and also wearing his glasses,which probably meant he was taking a break from staring at the computer's screen.  
"Uhh .. mornin'. yeah,what Dave?" he said,without looking up from his phone.

"Do you might happen to know who decided to leave this in my office?"  
Ian slowly looked up,as his eyes caught the flower. He took of his glasses.

"Oh well. that's new." he said,pointing at the flower with his pencil. He hummed to himself,as he tried to think about who could've done it.  
"Are you sure Sue didnt do it? You know,she's down there,basically being forgotten by everyone. Im sure shes getting a bit desperate."

"Jeez,thanks." David said,looking down at his shoes.

"Oh c'mon. You know what i mean."

"Yeah.. but no,pretty sure it wasnt her. We're friends,she's really honest and straight forwards with me. You should learn to appreciate her,actually." David really had lots of hope for Ian,since he stopped listening right after the "no." part.

"Oh,sure. But yeah,i have .. no idea. like.. zero. Try asking the testers,they're usually up to some weird shit when they get bored."

David felt somehow reliefed; come to think of it,they've been there earlier than everyone else,and,with the fact that they were so quiet and basically forgotten,they were the firsts to notice if something weird was going on.

"Oh,beside this fuss,have you seen Brad?"  
Ian added,once again looking down at his phone while playing around with the pen in his hand.

David stopped in his tracks,thinking about him.. not really,he had only seen him at the "celebration" they had for the game.  
He came in a little late,and when he left the room,he saw him talking to Jo before walking out.

"He was there during the celebration,but i guess he probably left." he said,tilting his head to his side.  
"Mabye he was tired. We didnt talk today."

"Alright,guess i'll just send him a text then."

David thanked Ian,and began making his way to the tester's room:  
He was happy to see Rachel and Dana. They got getting along quite nicely,and he loved seeing them togheter. They had recently started dating,and he really thought they made a great couple.  
He would sometimes buy them gifts,and he helped them find a name for their cat,which was the most adorable thing David had ever saw.  
He cheerfully knocked on their door before walking in.  
"Heyyyy D-man!' Rachel said with a welcoming tome as she waved at him.  
Dana was sitting next to her,eating some chips.  
"What brings you here?"

"Well,someone has left this rose on my desk today. Guess its a confession,since today's special occasion."

The both of them let out an "awww",making David joyful.

"Do you happen to know anyone who might have any interest in you?" Dana added.

"To be honest,not really." Rachel turned to Dana,smirking at her as David played around with the rose. Dana started quietly giggling,as Rachel signed her to stay quiet.  
"I've asked everyone already,ive never expected someone in the work place to.. actually feel stuff for me."  
David noticed the two messing around,which made him realise they probably knew more than him.

"We .. well,you should think about it. I cant give you any details,but i assure you,you know this person."

David rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I swear,i dont know. Whatever,I'm way too tired for this,plus it's almost time for me to go back home. If this person actually cares,they'll probably look for me. And laugh at me for not finding them,but thats another story." He said,gesticulating around with his hands.  
"I'm sorry if i bothered you. Thanks for you help,though." and with that,he walked out,making his way to his office again.  
He figured he would just .. give up. at least for that day. Mabye he could go looking for them tomorrow.

"..Did he actually forget about him? Is he THAT clueless?" Dana said,breaking the silence as they watched him walk back through their little windows.

"Seems so." Rachel said,grabbing her phone out her pocket to text someone. "You know what they say,love makes you blind."

Dana giggled,as she kissed Rachel's cheek,making her smile.

__

And so,that was it.  
He went all around the workplace,yet,no one knew anything.  
He began thinking that it was probably just a joke; they just wanted to see him run around all day,giving him false hopes,just for laughs.  
As he sighed,putting the rose back to his original position,and heading to grab his coat,he heard foot steps.

"Are you sure you arent forgetting something? or should i say,someone?"

He jumped up a bit,startled by suddent sound; that voice sounded rather familiar,and so,he turned around: it was no one other than Brad Bakshi,standing there,right in front of the door.  
He began walking up to him.

"Ohh. okay. Guess your little game is over now,hope you guys had fun at least. Litreally wasted an entire day for nothing."

Brad got up to him,letting out a chuckle.

"It's not a joke,though."

David exhaled,looking down.

"Yeah,sure Bradley. Look,its okay. You guys didnt really wanna go back to work after today's celebration,so you decided to pull this prank so you could have a little fun,and I should've known right from the start." He picked the rose back up,placing it in Brad's hand.  
"Take this back,hope you didnt pay too much for it,make sure to tell the others. Tell them i say hi."

He looked up again,he noticed that Brad actually looked .. puzzled.  
"You know i'm being dead serious right now,right?"

David felt like he was about to pass out. right there. He just .. started blushing,and covered his face.

"If this was a joke,i'd probably be rolling into the floor and making some comment about how stupid you'd look right now. Plus,c'mon,would i buy an actual rose for a joke?"

"Oh my god. Oh,my,fucking.. god."  
His voice was muffled; he then looked back to Brad,from the small gap between his fingers.

He just stood there,with an half smile on his face,fiddling around with the rose David gave him back.  
He collected himself,removing his hands from his face and putting one of them on Brad's.  
"So .. you actually like me,right?"

"Well no shit,Sherlock. What about you,though? .."

David thought about it for a minute,he couldnt really form words or sentences in that moment;  
So he just .. went for it.  
He kissed him. it just felt right.  
It was nothing special,it was rather quick,but it made up for the words he couldnt find.  
"Well,okay. I guess that explains it." Brad added,as David shyly laughed,holding his hands.  
Mabye he didnt have to wait for next year to have a different Valentine's night.


End file.
